1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candle topper with desirable accessory features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Candle toppers have always been a popular craft item. These items are decorative in nature and are designed to be used with unlit candles. Candle toppers are used to prevent the scent from dissipating from the candle while the candles are in storage or display waiting to be sold. Candle toppers have been in existence for about as long as people have used candles. As would be expected, these ornamental items are also well documented and reflected in the related art.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 71,848 issued to Nist, shows an ornamental design for a candle cap. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,226 issued to Kim et al, shows an ornamental design for a cover for jars of fragrance, jewelry or similar article. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,103 issued to Hibner et al., shows an ornamental design for a candle topper in the shape of a human face.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 425,636 issued to Freeman, shows an ornamental design for a candle top cover. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 436,866 issued to Freeman, shows an ornamental design for a candle container top. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 449,529 issued to Poppick, shows an ornamental design for a jar lid. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 462,132 issued to Papai, shows an ornamental design of a containerized candle cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,341 issued to Olney, describes the use of an ornamental cover for designating the contents of a sealed container. For example, an ornamental cover with the shape of a strawberry on top of it would be used to seal a jar full of strawberry jam. There are also ornamental covers in the shape of a bunch of grapes and an apricot for grape jelly and apricot jelly.
Although a wide variety of candle topper shapes are shown and described in the previously discussed patents, what is really needed in the marketplace is a candle topper that has a plurality of useful supplemental features, such as providing a hidden compartment for the hidden storage of small valuable items such as paper money and jewelry. Such a candle topper would be of interest to many arts and crafts buyers who purchase and collect these items.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a candle topper solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a candle topper with a solid base in the shape of a polygonal lampshade with a top, a bottom and a center. A crown is on the top of the solid base for grasping the candle topper; a fitted bottom piece is attached to the bottom of the solid base, that is tapered and fitted to place on top of a corresponding candle and container; the solid base has a hole bored out at its top and center to form a hidden compartment that is covered with the crown, while the hidden compartment can be used for the storage of small items. The sides of the solid base can also be routed out to accommodate fitted photographs and dried flowers, which are covered and protected by thin transparent thermoplastic for ornamental purposes.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a candle topper that has a hidden compartment for storing valuable items.
It is another object of the invention to provide a candle topper that can display photographs and dried flowers on its exterior.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a more durable candle topper that does not easily break and shatter.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a candle topper that prevents the scent from a scented candle from dissipating.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.